Prochain arrêt
by Strikearose
Summary: Univers alternatif moderne où deux étudiants se rencontrent, puis partent à recherche l'un de l'autre sans oser se l'avouer - au beau milieu de la circulation. /One Shot.


**Bonsoir à tous, voici un OS assez long que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. C'est mon premier ShikaTema, alors j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour la _characterization, mais voilà_. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La carte émit un petit bip et sans se préoccuper davantage des trois jeunes qui chahutaient dans son dos, Temari prit place à ce qu'elle aimait appeler son emplacement habituel. Juste au milieu de l'autobus et un peu en hauteur des autres sièges – il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour actionner le bouton d'arrêt et de pivoter à quarante-cinq degrés pour descendre. Facile, et surtout rapide : en quelques secondes c'était fait.

Son sac à droite, près de la fenêtre - pratique pour pallier un éventuel vol à l'arrachée et elle de l'autre côté, près des voyageurs : le message avait ainsi le mérite d'être clair – à défaut d'être bon-citoyen : _Fichez-moi la paix, je veux juste rentrer._

Bon, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ exact – quelle que soit l'heure, le matin ou le soir, la jeune femme arborait ce même air affable. Condescendant, diraient certains en jaugeant son port de tête comme étant un peu trop relevé, mais ce n'était pas ça. Les sourires avenants et les conversations badines n'étaient tout simplement pas son truc. Pas dans le bus, du moins, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer une longue journée à la faculté ou qu'elle attendait de retourner chez elle, l'esprit encore embrumé par les cours.

Sa journée s'était aujourd'hui finie exceptionnellement tôt – il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures et Temari entendait bien profiter de cette aubaine pour se détendre un peu devant Netflix. Son abonnement lui coûtait un bras – enfin, une sacrée somme comparé à l'utilisation qu'elle en faisait. Il aurait été bien sûr facile de résilier l'offre, mais l'étudiante en avait par-dessus les pieds d'entendre Matsuri et Yukata pialler à longueur de temps sur tel cliffhanger ou acteur sexy...

 _Elle voulait au moins savoir de quoi elles parlaient._

Et ça s'emboîtait parfaitement dans son projet pour la nouvelle année : mener une vie d'étudiante plus tranquille. La jeune femme avait passé tout l'été à trimer dans un champs, les genoux à même le sol et le dos voûté, à faire les vendanges. Le travail physique ne lui faisait pas peur – ça l'entraînait, et la jeune femme s'était révélée à la longue être bien plus productive que ses comparses masculins.

Et puis elle avait elle-même récolté un joli bronzage. De quoi faire pâlir d'envie ses deux comparses de faculté qui avaient pourtant _bien_ dû faire bronzette sur la plage.

Bref, tout cet argent durement gagné et mis de côté allait lui permettre de pouvoir aborder sa dernière année de licence sans avoir à travailler à côté. Temari avait remis sa démission au café trois mois plus tôt et son père avait accepté d'augmenter un peu sa pension le temps de ses futurs concours. Cette année allait donc être placée sous un signe : celui d'un mode de vie (et de travail) sain.

Le bus avançait lentement dans le centre-ville de Konoha, ralenti par la circulation qui affluait dans les deux sens et par la pluie qui s'était brusquement mise à tomber. L'étudiante soupira – toujours aussi peu habituée à ce climat problématique, bien différent de celui de sa ville natale, et tapota l'endroit de son sac où se trouvait son parapluie. Fort heureusement pour elle, la demoiselle était pragmatique.

Le car s'immobilisa à un arrêt et Temari fit couler un regard désintéressé sur les nouveaux voyageurs qui défilaient devant elle. Des jeunes, des vieux - _des très vieux_. Elle arqua un sourcil devant les œillades assassines que lui adressèrent quelques mégères forcées de s'installer quelques mètres plus loin, avant de finalement reporter son attention par la fenêtre.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Pour commencer, elle ne put apercevoir que l'arrière de son crâne, un man's bun sombre. _Man_ , car la façon dont il se tenait et l'East Pak noir sur son dos ne faisait aucun mystère de son genre. Mais ce détail était loin d'être aussi important que ce qui venait de se passer : il s'était purement et simplement rétamé par terre. Ce fut une sacrée glissade : ses jambes s'étaient tordues en une dance bien curieuse avant que l'équilibre ne lui manque et qu'il se retrouve, finalement, le postérieur sur le trottoir.

La porte qui était juste à sa droite s'ouvrit pour faire descendre un dernier passager, laissant au passage s'échapper son rire franc. L'inconnu devait avoir l'ouïe fine car il tourna furieusement la tête vers elle et lui asséna un regard bien noir avant de se relever et de disparaître.

La chaussée avait l'air bien glissante, mais dieu merci Temari était bien appairée. Le bus, maintenant plein à craquer, était engagé dans l'avenue Sarutobi – plus que quelques minutes et elle pourrait enfin descendre et s'en retourner à sa petite vie tranquille.

« **Prochain arrêt – Rokudaime**. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton et se leva. Puis le remarqua à son sac-à-dos. Son chignon était retombé, mais la tâche sombre qui se distinguait malgré le foncé de son jean la fit pouffer. La main droite agrippée à la poignée de sécurité, il s'évertuait à lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

* * *

Elle monta dans le bus, salua le chauffeur et fit passer sa carte en couvrant un nouveau bâillement. Premier jour de la semaine – lever à six heures trente. Temari n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle l'avait eu à l'heure. Il était encore tôt alors presque toutes les places étaient libres, _presque_. La sienne – celle du milieu près de la porte était prise. Côté passager et côté fenêtre. C'était assez rare que ça lui arrive, la plupart des gens préférant s'installer au plus près du conducteur.

Bon – il était tôt et ce n'était pas bien grave.

Temari s'assit à l'opposé de son habitude – cela ne lui changeait pas grand-chose en fin de compte mis-à-part la position du bouton porte. Elle était maintenant à la gauche de celui-ci et faisait face à sa place coutumière.

Et elle le reconnut. _Lui_ , le gars qui s'était pété la gueule la semaine précédente. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : même sac trônant sur le siège de droite, même coiffure. De toutes les places libres – c'est-à-dire _presque toutes_ , il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la sienne. _Bien sûr_. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. L'étudiante plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si l'inconnu souhaitait la provoquer, ou l'avait du moins reconnue, lui aussi, mais rien. Son regard semblait fixé sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Temari haussa les épaules.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de descendre à l'arrêt de la fac qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était endormi.

 _ **Quel idiot**_.

* * *

Deuxième semaine de cours, et niveau réveil ça n'allait pas mieux. C'était comme si son corps ne parvenait pas à oublier son rythme effréné de l'été. Il le fallait pourtant – septembre étant maintenant bien commencé. Le temps s'était encore un peu rafraîchi et Temari manqua de faire tomber plusieurs fois son trench coincé entre son sac et son bras. Elle avait raté l'heure et s'était donc retrouvée obligée de courir comme une dératée dans la rue pour être à l'heure à l'arrêt. Elle avait d'ailleurs écopé de quelques complaintes en manquant de renverser des piétons trop lents.

Le bus était déjà là – mais sportive, la jeune femme blonde n'hésita pas à piquer un sprint sous les regards amusés (et sans doute admiratifs) des passants. Arrivée à la hauteur de la porte, elle se crispa – tout se jouait maintenant. Ça passait – ou non. Elle posa son doigt sur le contact tactile de la portière et attendit avec espoir.

 _Un, deux trois_.

Rien ne se fit.

Son regard croisa alors à travers la vitre celui, visiblement très amusé, de l'inconnu qui lui avait encore chouré la place. Il lui suffisait d'un petit effort – même pas !, il fallait simplement qu'il tende la main pour appuyer sur le bouton porte…

C'était un geste simple, _un geste bon-citoyen._ Cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de deux secondes.

Il lui adressa un sourire railleur – et le bus redémarra. Sans elle.

 _ **Enfoiré**_.

* * *

Elle ne cessa de le voir les jours qui suivirent. Mercredi, jeudi, vendredi. Il était toujours là, le matin – et ce peu importe qu'elle prenne à huit ou neuf heures trente. Quelque part, la pensée la rassurait – il devait au moins se taper un emploi du temps aussi merdique que le sien.

Les habitudes de Temari avaient un peu changé – elle ne pouvait plus avoir sa place habituelle car il se l'était approprié, montant dans le bus avant elle, alors elle s'asseyait en face. _Juste en face_.

Et commençait alors une véritable bataille, car elle le fusillait du regard. Ce matin où elle était arrivée en retard était le jour où les binômes pour les exposés de droit constitutionnel se formaient – Matsuri et l'autre traîtresse lui avaient adressé un sourire contrit et la sentence était tombée : _Tayuya_ – une rouquine à l'air arrogante avec qui elle s'était déjà pris la tête en première année. Génial.

Et c'était de sa faute à _lui_.

Ses sourcils blond cendré se froncèrent davantage tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder d'un air méchant. Si les premières fois il avait répondu avec un peu de véhémence, la fatigue (ou la lassitude) commençait clairement à le gagner – il se contentait maintenant de la jauger d'un air circonspect.

A l'usure, Temari savait qu'elle finirait par l'avoir. Il lui rendrait sa place.

 _ **C'était sans doute un peu puéril, certes, mais elle avait la rancune tenace.**_

* * *

Et ça ne manqua pas car au commencement de la semaine qui suivit, Temari fut surprise de constater que sa place était libre. L'inconnu regardait par la fenêtre, assis au rang juste derrière. Elle hésita quelques instants en voyant son reflet bailler allègement.

Non – ça ne suffisait pas.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et s'installa à ce qui était devenu sa nouvelle place coutumière, l'ignorant superbement. Son attention se porta sur les autres passagers, peu nombreux à cette heure de la matinée. Une brune aux doigts habiles étaient en train de nouer ses cheveux en s'aidant de sa réflexion dans la vitre. Temari devait reconnaître qu'elle enviait un peu ces belles longueurs qui avaient l'air si faciles à manier – sa crinière de boucles rebelles lui avait toujours posé bien des difficultés. Et le volume semblait s'être décuplé depuis qu'elle se les étaient coupés aux épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à les rassembler en un chignon un peu trop fouillis.

Temari détourna le regard quand la brune eut fini ses deux _adorables_ macarons, encadrés par une frange parfaitement coupée qui n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec la sienne, trop longue. Mais aller chez le coiffeur prenait du temps et de l'argent – et l'étudiante ne se sentait pas capable de subir de sitôt le supplice du Vos-cheveux-ont-bien-soif-vous-savez-vous-êtes-sûre-de-ne-pas-vouloir-essayer-notre-shampoing/après-shampoing/masque/sérum-vitalité ? _Non_ – pour l'instant, sa propre paire de ciseaux lui suffisait amplement. Et elle avait tout de façon bien mieux à faire que de se morfondre sur son capital capillaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était à plaindre physiquement, après tout.

Elle fut tout de même surprise de rencontrer le regard de l'inconnu qui s'était levé pour appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Il roula des yeux avant de descendre, elle le remarqua pour la première fois, à l'arrêt Sandaime.

Sandaime ? Ce type était encore au lycée ?

 _ **C'était décidément lui le gamin.**_

* * *

Le sort joua une nouvelle fois en sa défaveur. Elle était arrivée à la hauteur de l'inconnu d'un pas sûr jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa nouvelle place lui avait été, elle aussi, dérobée. Par un homme qui suintait l'alcool bon marché, de surcroît.

Temari plissa le nez... et faute de pouvoir faire marche arrière, dût finalement se résoudre à regagner son royal siège. Celui qu'elle avait chéri pendant de nombreux mois. L'inconnu qui était derrière ne pipa mot, mais elle était persuadée qu'il arborait un affreux sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Bon – peu importait au final. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

L'étudiante croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine... et prit alors conscience que le vieux qui lui avait chipé sa place était en train de la mater. La blonde le jaugea avec dédain. Il puait non seulement le mélange de clope et de bière, mais deux lignes rouges stupides (sans doute du rouge à lèvre) lui barraient le visage des yeux au menton.

Il avait l'air débile, et elle sentit l'agacement lui monter au nez lorsqu'il hoqueta avec un sourire béat.

Temari croisa les jambes et lissa un pli de sa jupe – il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait plus que les pervers des transports en commun. Oh, dans ce genre de situations, il y avait toujours des imbéciles pour bien sûr lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas s'habiller si court si cela la _dérangeait_ _tant_. _Pauvres types._ Temari ne s'empêcherait jamais de s'habiller de la façon qui lui plaisait – et si cela dérangeait quelqu'un, elle était prête à en répondre de ses poings. Enfin, elle préférait tout de même ne pas avoir à causer de scène dans un transport en commun qu'elle avait à emprunter quotidiennement.

L'étudiante envoya donc son regard le plus froid au vieux pervers – regard qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de perfectionner ces derniers-temps grâce à l'autre abruti qui était dans son dos. L'effet ne fut malheureusement pas immédiat – il quitta ses jambes pour se mettre à lorgner avec tranquillité sur son visage. Puis un peu plus bas, plus longuement cette fois-ci (elle manqua de lui crier une insulte). Et enfin, _bien au-dessus_.

Quelque chose fit faiblir son sourire grossier et il grimaça avant de maugréer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point au-dessus de sa tête.

Temari se retourna d'un bon, s'attendant à le prendre en flagrant délit avec un rictus mauvais, mais rien. L'inconnu la dardait d'un air neutre, pas gêné ou moqueur, mais presque _ennuyé_ :

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix était plus grave que ce quoi à quoi elle s'attendait. Plus assurée aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle le dévisageait, _maintenant_ , de la sorte – mais ne semblait pas non plus attendre de réponse. Ses orbes sombres s'étaient presque aussitôt détachées des siennes pour se poser vers l'avant du bus.

« Mpff. »

L'étudiante se rassit confortablement sur son siège, mais plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur âpre de vieux whisky remonter. Le vieux s'était levé de son siège pour appuyer sur le bouton arrêt.

A peine était-il descendu du bus qu'elle lui fit don de son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

 _ **L'inconnu ricana derrière elle.**_

* * *

Les choses étaient redevenues normales – Temari avait retrouvé sa place privilégiée et l'inconnu, lui, était installé derrière. Ils ne se saluaient pas - il regardait déjà par la fenêtre quand elle montait dans le bus et elle relevait à peine les yeux de son livre quand il descendait. La hache de guerre avait été enterrée et l'étudiante commençait presque à s'habituer à sa présence dans son dos. Il avait après tout le mérite d'être beaucoup moins chiant que ces jeunes qui se tortillaient sur leurs sièges en écoutant du rap pourri et laissaient traîner leurs pieds un peu partout.

Le beau temps avait fait son retour à l'approche de la première semaine d'Octobre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais c'en devenait presque éblouissant. L'étudiante plissa les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappa la fenêtre à un feu rouge. Avec l'ombre qui se créait, elle pouvait maintenant admirer son reflet dans la vitre qui séparait les places assises de la zone de descente. Temari fut d'abord ennuyée de voir que le bout de son nez brillait déjà, mais elle remarqua ensuite la silhouette derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui d'habitude était si passionnant, _dehors_ , mais il regardait maintenant _droit devant lui_.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et après un court instant il lui tira la langue.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

Il attendit que le bus se mette à redémarrer pour réitérer. Une fois – sans réaction de sa part à elle, puis deux.

Temari roula les yeux. Non – elle n'entrerait pas dans son petit jeu puéril.

Mais la patience commença _néanmoins_ à lui manquer au bout de cinq minutes.

« Arrête ça !

 **-** J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, _comment diable faisait-il pour sonner aussi blasé alors qu'elle était celle qui devait subir sa gaminerie ?_ »

 _ **Il n'attendit bien sûr pas trente secondes pour recommencer.**_

* * *

Il aurait sans doute continué son manège le jour suivant si quelque chose ne les avait pas interrompus. Contrairement aux autres fois, 'l'inconnu' lui avait lancé un sourire narquois à son arrivée dans le bus. Temari l'avait, bien évidemment, superbement ignoré. Sa lecture de la semaine la passionna une bonne partie du trajet, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne l'arrache de force du bouquin.

Il est de ces éternuements peu orthodoxes qu'on ne peut pas _ignorer_ , car si l'usage et l'étiquette font qu'il est impoli de relever pareille occurrence, il était purement impossible de faire comme si _ça_ n'était pas arrivé. _**Ahwah**_. L'étudiante avait sursauté avant de se retourner brusquement vers la provenance du son – chose que 'l'inconnu' sembla imiter en même temps qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'un type sur la banquette du fond – un brun qui se gratta la joue en voyant toutes les têtes converger vers lui. Son regard s'illumina brusquement :

« Oh, _Shikamaru_ t'es là ! »

Hébétée, la jeune femme crut dans un premier temps qu'il s'adressait à elle et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il s'avança, effectivement, dans sa direction.. Pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de _Shikamaru_.

« Je savais pas qu'on prenait la même ligne, _l'inconnu – 'Shikamaru', apparemment, prit la parole en dégageant son sac pour laisser l'autre s'asseoir **.**_

 **-** Il est encore tôt, j'pensais pas te voir là. En fait, j'préfère marcher normalement mais j'avais que ça en fasse un peu trop pour les pattes d'Akamaru. »

A ces mots, un petit glapissement – que Temari identifia comme étant l'éruption d'il y a quelques minutes, se fit entendre.

« Attends, tu comptes amener ton chien en cours ?

\- Pas le choix, on a rendez-vous à onze heure trente pour ses nouveaux vaccins. C'était ça ou je séchais la matinée complète..-

\- Y'a pas moyen qu'ils te fassent rentrer, tu sais.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai emprunté ce sac à ma sœur. Mais bon, si en plus toi tu es là, ça peut que l'faire. T'as toujours des bonnes idées !

\- … fais chier, _Temari dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre cette dernière partie qui avait plus d'un soupir qu'autre chose_. »

L'étudiante finit par abandonner définitivement sa lecture au profit de l'échange, bien plus singulier, qu'il y avait dans son dos. Ses doigts tournèrent machinalement quelques pages pour faire bonne mesure, mais le rictus vaguement amusé de ses lèvres la trahissait. Après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu trouver de drôle au _Droit des Personnes et de la Famille – Tome 1_ ? Temari ne sut si l'inconnu s'en rendit compte, mais il leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel vers elle, comme si elle était complice, avant de descendre du bus.

* * *

Même jour – dix-huit vingt-sept. Temari ne s'attendait pas à le revoir - depuis le fatidique événement de la chute ils ne se croisaient que le matin, et jamais dans ce _sens_. L'étudiante était installée à sa place privilégiée et attendait de rentrer chez elle – l'arrêt de sa fac était un des premiers de cette ligne et elle n'avait aucun mal à s'asseoir là où elle le voulait, le bus ne se remplissant qu'une fois en centre-ville. Ça avait été pour elle une mauvaise journée : la dissertation à laquelle elle avait dédié son week-end n'avait récolté qu'un faible _onze_ et elle s'était en plus mis le professeur à dos en contestant sa notation.

Sa note n'était pas si basse – elle devait même faire partie du haut du panier de la promo, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Temari était une travailleuse acharnée, la médiocrité et la moyenne ne lui ressemblaient pas – elle se donnait les moyens pour réussir et n'avait pas hésité un instant à sacrifier sa petite vie tranquille à Suna pour s'inscrire à la faculté de Konoha, bien plus réputée. _Papa_ était un homme autoritaire et exigeant qui avait trouvé la force d'affronter la mort en couche de sa femme en se plongeant dans le travail – et il en attendait de même de sa part à elle et de ses frères.

Il avait pris sa décision de partir étudier, ailleurs – loin de cette maison et de ce quotidien à quatre (ou plutôt _à trois)_ qu'il avait bâti _,_ comme une sorte de trahison _._ Il consentait à payer son loyer ainsi que les frais de scolarité, mais ne voulait pas entendre parler du reste _– si tu es là-bas c'est pour travailler Temari. Je sais comment sont les jeunes de ton âge, et je te préviens ! Si les résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur, tu reviens ici. J'espère pour toi que la vie dans une « grande ville » ne te retournera pas la tête._

Elle soupira. Ses nerfs n'auraient pas raison d'elle. C'était dur – de trouver le temps d'étudier, mais aussi de vivre pleinement. Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ de la maison, mais même si elle savait qu'elle rendait fière sa famille et qu'elle s'assurait elle-même un avenir meilleur, la sensation latente de passer à côté de quelque chose la travaillait. De plus en plus.

Matsuri et Yukata étaient des étudiantes assez _moyennes_ – la dernière avait même passé le début de son été à préparer ses rattrapages, mais elles lui semblaient être, par bien des aspects, plus _accomplies_. Elles étaient bien trop fleur bleue et naïves (Temari avait dû plus d'une fois intervenir pour les protéger de pauvres types bien moins bien intentionnés qu'elles), mais profitaient réellement de leurs « statuts de jeunes étudiantes ».

 _Et en des jours tels_ _que celui-ci, Temari aura_ i _t aimé être aussi insouciante qu'elles._

L'autobus redémarra un peu trop en trombe et la blonde reporta son attention sur les passagers qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'elle. Son regard vira sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi sur un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient lourdement vers l'articulation du bus. Ils étaient cinq ou six, mais une tête blonde en particulier se démarqua du reste – elle lui était assez familière, mais elle était aussi et surtout _blonde_. Comme elle. Une occurrence assez rare dans cette ville où 80% de la population avaient les cheveux sombres. Il parlait avec animation à sa petite bande, se tournant tantôt vers un brun qui lui humait de se taire un peu et tantôt vers le reste qui étaient derrière eux. Son téléphone dans une main, il ne cessait de l'agiter dans tous les sens en pointant, semble-t-il, quelque chose sur son écran.

A faire l'idiot comme ça, il allait finir par le faire tomber.

Et c'est ce qui arriva moins d'une minute après que Temari l'ait pensé : l'objet lui échappa des doigts et il ne dût son salut qu'au réflexe du brun qui le rattrapa pile à temps. La scène aurait pu amuser la blonde si en se penchant il n'avait pas laissé apparaître une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien.

'Shikamaru' – l'appeler « l'inconnu » commençait à devenir un peu trop lassant. Accompagné du type au chien - _sans le chien_ , et d'un autre gars joufflu. C'était la deuxième fois que Temari le voyait dans un contexte social et elle ne pouvait s'expliquer l'intérêt soudain qu'elle ressentait.

La curiosité, sans doute – elle qui le voyait aussi apathique le matin, il semblait enfin bien réveillé. Ou presque. Elle détourna les yeux en le voyant bailler aux corneilles – non, même ainsi il arborait ce flegme qui l'agaçait.

Dehors, l'obscurité pointait le bout de son nez. L'heure d'hiver s'était bien installée - il ferait dorénavant nuit quand elle prendrait ce bus pour partir, et toujours nuit à son retour. Ça en avait quelque chose d'assez déprimant, mais fort heureusement la grande époque de Noël arrivait à grand pas. C'était la période préférée de sa fratrie, l'époque où ils ressortaient le sapin synthétique de grand-mère Chiyo et qu'ils se battaient pour le décorer. Du rouge, du jaune, du blanc, du bleu – et même du violet. Chaque année l'arbre se retrouvait au final avec plus de décorations que d'épines : c'était un portrait que bien peu de personnes auraient tissé de la famille Sabaku – de cette fratrie qui en impressionnait plus d'un à Suna, mais c'était la réalité. Gaara, Kankuro et elle semblaient toujours reprendre leur âme d'enfants pour cette occasion. C'était comme s'ils relâchaient toute la pression accumulée dans l'année en une célébration.

 _Encore un peu et elle se laisserait aller, comme Yukata, à noter les jours (ou plutôt les deux mois et demi) la séparant de Noël._

Son attention se rapporta malgré elle sur la petite bande à quelques mètres de sa position et qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur de constater que tous, _tous_ – du blondinet au joufflu en passant par la blonde qu'elle n'avait même pas vue, la regardaient, _elle_. Pas gênés pour un sou qu'elle les ait remarqués, elle en vit plusieurs glousser, un lui faire un petit signe de la main et la seule fille du groupe tapoter l'épaule de son ami, un sourire goguenard (sourire qu'elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler) aux lèvres.

Seul 'Shikamaru', qui lui offrit un coup d'œil hésitant, resta de marbre.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Après une journée pareille, alors qu'elle n'avait pour seule envie que de quitter ses vêtements serrés pour être enfin en pyjama et se poser devant une vieille sitcom à laquelle elle commençait à prendre goût, l'étudiante n'avait pas besoin de ça. Laisser une bande de petits cons ricaner en la regardant dans les yeux ? Très peu pour elle.

Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau.

Le bus s'arrêta, comme par enchantement, et sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Temari appuya sur le bouton porte et descendit du bus, les sourcils froncés et la tête haute. Arrêt Yondaime – le sien était à plus d'un quart d'heure.

 ** _Super, elle n'avait plus qu'à se taper le reste du chemin à pied maintenant._**

* * *

Elle ne le revit ni le matin (ou le soir) qui suivit. Ni celui d'après. Ou celui encore d'après.

La semaine entière finit par s'écouler – et sa colère finit également par se dissiper. Si elle était montée dans l'autobus le lendemain avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications – après tout, il avait des comptes à lui rendre, non ?, Temari avait très vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas moyen, non plus, qu'elle puisse directement lui poser la question.

Ce serait leur montrer – à lui et à sa bande de petits lycéens, bien trop d'intérêt.

Dernière semaine d'octobre, et Temari se retrouva de nouveau assise devant lui. Il n'y eut pas de sourire malvenu ou de tirage de langue puéril. Il regardait par la vitre, et elle était plongée dans un manuel.

 _ **Ils étaient revenus au point de départ.**_

* * *

Dernier jour avant Novembre, et un nouvel _heureux_ hasard se produisit. Il était aux alentours de neuf heures, et Temari resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son écharpe. Les températures étaient descendues d'un coup – sans prévenir. Et attraper un rhume était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en cette période d'oraux de mi- semestre.

Une trentenaire brune monta dans l'autobus et mit quelques minutes à retrouver son ticket. Temari nota du coin de l'œil la présence d'un ventre arrondi. Elles échangèrent un regard et malgré le châle lui recouvrant le haut de la mâchoire, la blonde tenta de lui rendre son sourire.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme... »

L'étudiante se redressa, surprise. Temari avait saisi son sac en entendant le début de la phrase – après tout, même elle était prête à laisser sa place à une femme enceinte sans se questionner, mais le reste la figea. Elle entendit le froissement d'un tissu et avant même qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, 'l'inconnu' était debout à côté d'elle et aidait la future-maman à s'asseoir, déposant ses sacs de course sur le siège d'à côté.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, bougonnant, Temari prit son sac et glissa sur le siège côté-fenêtre.

« Merci. »

 _ **Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.**_

* * *

Quand elle monta dans l'autocar le lendemain, l'inconnu était installé à sa place de la veille. Il se leva pour la laisser passer avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui avait gracieusement laissé la place côté fenêtre – _et accessoirement la vue qu'il affectionnait tant_. Temari se fit plus tard la réflexion que ça devait être pour une raison purement pratique – _il descendait avant elle_.

Elle ne s'interrogea pas sur la raison _pourquoi_. Le bus avait beau être un peu plus fréquenté – les piétons courageux se faisant plus rares par cette météo qui avoisinait à peine les dix degrés, il n'y avait cette fois-ci pas de femme enceinte à l'horizon.

 _ **Mais curieusement, elle s'y était attendu.**_

* * *

Ils ne se montraient, ni l'un ni l'autre, bavards. Ils échangeaient un signe de tête à son arrivée, elle lui avait une fois demandé l'heure pour contrôler celle de sa montre, et lui soufflait « bon courage » en la voyant sortir des fiches de révision.

 _ **L'idée de changer de place ne leur serait, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, pas venue à l'esprit.**_

* * *

Mi-Novembre. Il commençait à faire vraiment très froid. Et, Temari se haïssait pour ça, elle était enrhumée. Avec ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, la pâleur de son teint et son nez bien rougi, ça se voyait en plus à des kilomètres, et comble du malheur, la jeune femme, en retard, n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de se maquiller. Elle avait, en un mot, une tête affreuse.

La jeune femme blonde monta dans l'autocar en prenant bien soin de cacher le plus gros de son visage dans son écharpe. Elle n'avait pas envie d'essuyer la remarque moqueuse qui viendrait sitôt qu'elle serait assise. L'inconnu et elle se lançaient parfois des petites piques pendant le trajet. Rien de bien méchant – échanger des sarcasmes de bon matin était même une activité assez plaisante en fin de compte, et ça avait également le mérite de faire passer le temps jusqu'à son arrêt.

« Salut.

\- 'Alut, _deux syllabes à peine, mais sa voix dérailla_. »

Super. Elle qui pensait pouvoir dissimuler son état… Temari croisa les bras et attendit que la remarque arrive.

…

 _Rien_.

Avait-il pris pitié d'elle ? La Sunienne devait admettre que la situation l'arrangeait, alors, peut-être un peu.

 _ **Atchoum**_.

« Prends ça, c'est bien plus efficace que de mettre une écharpe autour de sa tête et pas de son cou. »

Le brun, bon prince, lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avec un _reniflement de mépris_.

 _ **Pour la peine, au lieu de n'en prendre qu'un, Temari lui piqua tout le paquet.**_

* * *

Troisième jour de décembre. Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances tant attendues. Ce matin-là, Temari n'était pas seule. Kankuro, son frère, l'accompagnait. Il s'était pointé l'avant-veille à son appartement, bagages en main, en lui annonçant qu'il restait quatre jours. Une grande quantité de filières étaient ouvertes à Konoha, et il avait reçu l'autorisation de suivre deux jours de cours universitaires.

C'était du bluff – ils le savaient tous les deux. L'économie n'intéressait pas du tout Kankuro qui avait l'âme d'un artiste, mais pas assez de courage pour l'annoncer à leur père. Son escapade dans la ville n'allait lui servir qu'à une chose : draguer dans les amphis - et fort heureusement pour Temari, pas le sien.

Arrivée à la hauteur de 'Shikamaru', la Sunienne le vit dévisager mollement Kankuro avant de porter sur elle un regard curieux.

« Tem', tu viens ? »

Elle n'eut guère le temps de lui expliquer – pourquoi aurait-elle dû le faire, au juste ?, son frère s'étant déjà lourdement affalé sur un siège au fond du bus.

 _ **Ce fut à son tour de rouler les yeux, et d'offrir un sourire pincé à l'inconnu en passant.**_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Temari était de retour à sa place habituelle. Et pour le coup, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à la question.

« Mon mec ? Beurk non, _la grimace de dégoût qui étira ses lèvres n'était pas feinte._ C'est mon petit frère, il était venu squatter **.**

Elle avait eu du mal à le faire partir, mais Kankuro était enfin retourné à Suna.

« Oh, wow. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment pas.

 **-** Merci, j'apprécie le..-, _il la coupa_.

 **-** Ce serait plutôt à lui de dire ça, j'imagine. »

Temari le foudroya du regard et attendit qu'il désamorce sa pique avec un « _j'plaisante_ » - c'était ce qu'il faisait quand elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa réponse.

…

Mais rien ne vint.

 _ **A part un nouveau bâillement.**_

* * *

Deuxième semaine de décembre. Temari ne saurait plus dire comment, mais elle s'était mise à lui parler avec sans doute un peu trop d'enthousiasme de ses projets pour Noël. Du dessert égyptien, pour faire honneur à son héritage, qu'elle allait préparer, à son manque d'idée pour les cadeaux – la Sunienne se rendit compte au bout d'un moment, gênée, qu'elle avait monopolisé la conversation.

Ça ne semblait pas le déranger et il posa même quelques questions sur les traditions et rites de Suna.

De mémoire, il s'agissait de la conversation la plus longue – _et intime_ , qu'ils aient eu.

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et Temari constata qu'ils étaient, déjà, arrivés à son arrêt. Mais 'l'inconnu', étrangement, n'amorça aucun geste pour se lever.

« … Tu ne descends pas ?, _sa curiosité avait pris le dessus._

\- Non.

\- Je croyais que tu étais au lycée Sandaime. »

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'il ne consente enfin à répondre :

« J'attends de voir où toi tu descends. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Et tu trouvais pas ça plus simple de me demander directement ce que je fais dans la vie ?

\- T'aurais pu trouver ça louche..., _le brun sembla hésiter un instant avant de continuer_. Et j'étais pas sûr que tu répondes au final.

\- Parce que c'est moins suspect peut-être d'attendre pour voir où je vais ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

Silence.

« Alors ?

\- Je vais à la fac Hashirama, arrêt Shodai donc.

\- Je vois. Du droit ? »

Elle le dévisagea un court instant avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de se justifier :

 **«** Avant que tu te fasses de fausses idées, j'ai compris ça à tes bouquins. Et je suis plus au lycée en fait, mais en prépa.

\- Ah bon ? Et en prépa de.. **»**

Temari le jaugea de haut en bas pour tenter de trouver sa filière. Sans succès. Quoiqu'il puisse faire, il ne devait pas avoir la tête de l'emploi.

« Maths spé, _l'inconnu avait soupiré avant de répondre à sa question muette._ »

La Sunienne arqua un sourcil mais compris qu'il était en sérieux en voyant son expression.

Et puis, ça tilta :

« Ah, et c'est où exactement ? _, sa voix s'était faite moqueuse, elle connaissait déjà la réponse._

\- ... Au lycée Sandaime, _reconnut-il après un nouveau blanc. Il esquissa une grimace en la voyant sourire avec fierté._ Pff, c'est pas si loin et j'ai de l'avance alors ça va devrait aller... »

 _ **Elle ne posa pas d'autre question.**_

* * *

Dix-sept heures treize. Fin des partiels pour Temari. Elle salua une dernière fois Yukata et Matsuri, mines déconfites, qui l'avaient attendue à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre avant de se rendre à son arrêt. L'autobus était bondé – chose normale en début de période de vacances, et, ne trouvant aucune place assise, l'étudiante fut forcée de rester debout et d'agripper la barre pleine de microbes. _Brr_.

Jamais le temps ne sembla s'être écoulé aussi lentement pour l'étudiante, pressée d'être bien au chaud chez elle – la faute à la circulation, une fois de plus. Son regard allait des vieilles confortablement installées (et assises) à l'avant du bus à la petite fille à sa droite qui mangeait un croissant en mettant des miettes partout – _dieu que sa place lui manquait_.

Le message automatique annonça _Nidaime_. Elle a un arrêt de celui du brun qui devait encore être en cours à cette heure. Il lui avait annoncé le matin-même avoir lui aussi le droit à plusieurs interrogations dans la journée – ce à quoi elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il ferait mieux de se montrer sérieux et de ne pas s'endormir sur sa copie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent – et Temari ne saurait dire si elle était _vraiment_ surprise de le voir monter. Il y avait déjà eu tant de coïncidences qu'elle se fichait maintenant un peu de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

La Sunienne pensa à lui faire un signe de la main avant de se raviser – _nope_. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses potes lourdauds (car bien qu'ils n'en ai jamais parlé, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leurs ricanements) ne soient pas à sa suite.

Elle n'eut, en fin de compte, pas besoin de le faire car il sembla la remarquer immédiatement – et à la manière dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent il ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber sur elle. Il manœuvra avec peine pour la rejoindre – et elle se délecta de la scène en faisant un pas sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.

 _ **Elle détestait décidément cet emplacement.**_

Ils furent obligés de parler à voix basse, mais ils apprirent l'un à l'autre n'avoir rencontré aucune difficulté majeure pendant leurs épreuves – si ce n'est le monde qui prenait ce bus. Les portes s'ouvrirent encore une fois et de nouvelles personnes s'entassèrent. Temari manqua même d'être séparée de son inconnu – un étrange quadragénaire en survêtement vert bouteille voulut s'insérer entre eux, mais le brun lui barra la route en agrippant d'une main son sac à main.

Le geste lui arracha rire et il lui jeta un regard lassé en se décalant pour laisser passer un vieillard.

L'odeur de son aftershave lui piqua pour la première fois le nez.

 _Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable._

Une bonne partie du trajet – du surplace principalement, se fit dans le silence. Il était difficile d'en placer une entre les gamins qui braillaient et la musique qui s'échappait un peu de tous les côtés.

« Mhh.., _'l'inconnu' se racla la gorge et elle tourna la tête vers lui._

\- Oui ?

\- On pourrait aller boire un café ? »

Là encore, Temari ne saurait dire si la proposition du brun la surprenait vraiment. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait senti venir…

Et qu'elle avait même peut-être attendu.

 _Peut-être._

« C'est un rencard ? »

Sa question n'était pas des plus délicates, mais pour sa défense, ça n'en était pas _vraiment_ une. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir – enfin, elle _pensait savoir à peu près_ qu'elles étaient ses intentions, mais elle tenait tout de même à mettre les choses au clair.

 _Pour eux deux._

Enfin, il était vrai qu'elle avait sans doute parlé un peu trop fort puisque plusieurs têtes se convergèrent vers eux. Le brun reçut même quelques clins d'œil et un sifflement.

« Euh.., _il haussa les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise_. Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça.

\- D'accord.

\- … D'accord ? D'accord pour le café ou..- ?, _pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, le brun, d'habitude placide, semblait un peu nerveux._

\- Ça dépend, où déjà ? »

Sa question sembla le prendre au dépourvu, mais il était impensable que Temari ne dépense ne serait-ce qu'un centime dans un bar trop cher ou trop mauvais. A moins bien sûr que le brun ne propose de payer sa consommation – ce qu'elle attendait étant donné qu'il était logique qu'il le fasse puisqu'il était celui ayant pris l'initiative de l'inviter, mais bien quand même – elle refuserait. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui devoir quoi que ce soit au premier rendez-vous.

« Kaïmatari est pas mal.

\- Oh, je travaillais là-bas l'année dernière.

\- Je sais. »

L'étudiante ne saurait dire si cela avait _vraiment_ échappé au brun, mais quand elle se retourna **brusquement** pour lui faire face, elle ne rencontra qu'un haussement de sourcils. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle _s'y attende_ ?

Elle réalisa brusquement pourquoi la tête blonde de son ami lui était familière.

Une bande bruyante, aux commandes variées et un peu trop nombreuses, mais aux _pourboires **généreux**_.

 _Oh_.

« Mh.., _elle hésita_. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie d'aller dans un endroit où j'ai bossé ?

\- L'envie d'être de l'autre côté du comptoir ?, _du tac-au-tac_.

\- Attends..- »

Elle venait de se rappeler d'une chose.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on ne connaît pas le prénom de l'autre ?, _bon c'était un **demi-mensonge** mais elle avait tout de même ses principes._

 **-** Daimaru, _il lui tendit la main et elle fronça les sourcils_. »

Il se foutait d'elle. Shikamaru. **Shikamaru _Nara_**. Son Facebook était formel là-dessus.

« C'est pas ton vrai nom, elle _était presque fière de ne pas être tombée dans le panneau_. »

Il lui sourit :

« Bien vu Temari.

\- …

\- C'était sur ton badge. Et j'ai plutôt bonne mémoire. »

Sa réponse arracha un petit rire à la Sunienne et il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre derrière eux.

« Bon, on est bientôt à l'arrêt. C'est oui, alors ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

 _ **Ils descendirent ensemble à l'arrêt Yondaime.**_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Je me suis en tout cas beaucoup amusée en écrivant l'histoire au point de vue d'une Temari 'moderne' - il se pourrait d'ailleurs que j'écrive une version de cette histoire, du point de vue de Shikamaru pour éclaircir certains points. N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me faire part de vos impressions. (^_^)**


End file.
